Cameos
The cameos of other Lawls that appeared in Lawl Toon: Brother Location Characters from other Lawls (Slideshow) *Flowey (Lawl Liquid Crystal) Appeared in Princess Twilight's victory option 1 *Yuno (Lawl X) Appeared in Princess Twilight's victory option 2 *Peridot (Lawl Of The Dead) Appeared in Princess Twilight's victory option 3 *Panty & Stocking (Smash Bros. Lawl) Appeared in Shrek's victory option 1 *SpongeBob SquarePants (YTPGuy's Lawl) Appeared in Putt-Putt's victory option 2 *Asriel (Lawl Alpha) Appeared in Stingy's victory option 1 *Fluttershy (Lawl X) Appeared in EQG Fluttershy's lose pose *Robbie Rotten (Lawl X) Appeared in G3.5 Scootaloo & G3.5 Sweetie Belle's victory option 3 *Firey (Battle For Lawl Island/Lawl Revolutionary) Appeared in Cody's victory option 1 *D.W. (Lawl United) Appeared in EQG Rarity's victory option 3 *Golden Freddy (Lawl Liquid Crystal) Appeared in Adventure Freddy's lose pose *GameCube (Lawl Adventure Director's Cut) Appeared in Adagio Dazzle's victory option 2 *Francis (Lawl Stars) (R.I.P.) Appeared in Oishi Kawaii's victory option 3 *Karkat Vantas (Lawl Beatdown) Appeared in Ed's victory option 3 *Rainbow Dash (Lawl Nitro) Appeared in Raquelle's Up B *Bosko (Lawl W A V E) Appeared in Raquelle's victory option 2 *Movie Bison (Lawl MAD) Appeared in Movie Pinkie Pie's lose pose *Pinkie Pie (Lawl X) Appeared in EQG Pinkie Pie's lose pose *Leo (Lawl D Kess) Appeared in SMG4 Mario's Side B *Comic Mario (LOL) Appeared in Charlie Chaplin's Neutral B *Yeet Sayori (Lawl What If...) Appeared in Filmora's lose pose *Matt (Lawl Beatdown) Appeared in Toon Lizzie McGuire's victory option 2 *Squidward's House (Lawl Love) Appeared in Queen Chrysalis' victory option 1 *Cub (Lawl Shock) Appeared in Sunset Shimmer's Side B *EQG Twilight (Lawl Toon REMASTERED) Appeared in Sunset Shimmer's lose pose *Atomic Betty (Lawl: Battle Royale) Appeared in SheZow's victory option 3 Characters from other Lawls (Animated) *Needle (Smash Bros. Lawl Y) Appeared in Toon Sabrina's victory option 1 *Panchito SpongeBob (Lawl L-NEO) Appeared in Toon Sabrina's victory option 2 *Rick and Morty (Lawl What If...) Appeared in Gabriel's victory option 1 *Panty Anarchy (Smash Bros. Lawl) Appeared in Gabriel's outro/Shrek's trailer *Hilda Berg (Lawl Toon REMASTERED) Appeared in Satania's victory option 3 and as a hint that she's getting her video remake *Baldi (Smash Bros. Lawl's Got Talent) Appeared in Satania's lose pose *Bunny (Lawl Spice) Appeared in Fully Charged Mega Man's victory option 2 *Morgana (Lawl Love) Appeared in Fully Charged Mega Man's victory option 3 *Lil' One (Custom All Star Smashers) Appeared in Phil Eggtree's victory option 3 Others (Slideshow) *Sandbag (Super Smash Bros.) Appeared in all of Princess Twilight's slideshow moveset Non-Moveset cameos *That girl who got punched in the face - Appeared in Regina George's win quote *JonTron - Appeared whenever there was a Who's Next vote Stages *Wildcat High (Lawl X) In Kagura's taunts *??? My characters in other Lawls *Lawl Stars (R.I.P.) - Sonata Dusk appeared in Golbert's victory option 3 *Lawl Love - Abridged Joey appeared in Abridged Yami Yugi's victory option against him and Toon Lizzie McGuire appeared in Toon Unikitty's victory option 2 *Lawl Shock - Junior appeared in Realistic Napstablook's victory option 3 *Lawl Rebuuted - Oney appeared during The Man's Down B *Lawl Deluxe 2 - Toon Sabrina appeared in Me's 3rd victory option and Gabriel appeared in Modern SpongeBob's 1st victory option *Lawl Toon REMASTERED - Satania appeared in Hilda Berg's victory 2nd option *Smash Bros Lawl Ultra Ultimate - SML Bowser Junior appeared in Chef Pee Pee's 3rd victory option and Phil Eggtree appeared in Joey's 3rd victory option Category:Extras